


Total Detonation

by saidno1ever



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Agender Character, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, M/M, Magic, Sign Language, aromantic!izaya, demisexual!shizuo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4590075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saidno1ever/pseuds/saidno1ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I really wanted to write a Shizaya story but then I thought of a plot and... whoops</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How Do You Read A Map

The horrible crashing of glass against solid ground was grating to Shizuo's ears as he dodged an arrow then hooked one of the assassins across the face. 

 

"Celty, any time now!" He grunted, narrowly avoiding another arrow. 

 

Over to his right, Celty was also battling a plague of assassins. She shot out a hand causing a black wisp to shove her opponents down. This gave her enough time to clear the rest of the glass from the window. She released another quick jet of darkness to free Shizuo then sprinted toward the window. 

 

Shizuo did not hesitate to follow. Their floor had been eight stories high, which wasn't the greatest height they had ever jumped from, but none the less, Shizuo still flailed slightly. 

 

Celty waved her hand, signing a quick H-A before moving the darkness to form a safety net for them to land in. 

 

"Whatever." Shizuo grunted, only allowing himself to bounce once before sliding to the ground, "I just don't like how falling feels." 

 

Celty banished the net away I KNOW. WE SHOULD MOVE FAST THEY WON'T STAY DOWN LONG. 

 

Shizuo nodded then they both broke out into a run. 

 

 

The two of them were a strange sight running through the wrecked and abandoned city. A young woman with a sleeveless leather vest wearing a yellow motorcycle helmet with a blond man wearing nothing but tattered shorts, a shawl and sun glasses. 

 

Celty and Shizuo had gone on a mission to retrieve a piece of technology for their home base. Their base doctor, Shinra had explained that this technology was essential to rebuilding the society that had once been. When questioned how exactly that would work, Shinra only smiled and said "guess you'll have to wait and see". 

 

"This is so stupid." Shizuo growled. 

 

WHAT IS? 

 

"We've been out here for what? A week? And we still haven't found this stupid chip, but people hve found us plenty of times." 

 

I GUESS WE'RE NOT STEALTHY ENOUGH. Celty half joked. 

 

"Are you sure Shinra knew what he was even talking about?" 

 

I TRUST HIM AND I KNOW YOU DO TOO. 

 

Shizuo rolled his eyes. 

 

YOU JUST NEED TO BE MORE PATIENT... LOOK THERE'S A CONVENIENCE STORE. LET'S GRAB SOMETHING TO EAT. 

 

"Okay." 

 

 

The convenience store was one of the largest one's they had seen so far. The entire back of it was nothing but freezer's full of food. 

 

Shizuo stopped half way to the back and covered his nose, "Ugh, it reeks back there." 

 

DUH, THAT FOOD IS PROBABLY TEN YEARS PAST IT'S EXPIRATION DATE. 

 

The blond was slightly saddened by the thought of expired ice-cream, but distracted himself by walking to the candy aisle. Celty went to grab some canned foods for later, since those were probably the most edible. 

 

Celty moved forward to grab some spaghetti-o's, accidentally stepping on something that squeaked. She glanced down and saw a brightly colored clown toy. 

 

Ew. Clowns. 

 

She kicked it down the aisle then slipped the spaghetti-o's and some other things into her pants pockets. 

 

"I can't believe how much of this stuff is still good." Shizuo laughed, appearing at the end of the aisle with his arms full of candy bars. 

 

OH MY GOD. YOU'RE GOING TO GET DIABETES. 

 

"It'll be worth it." 

 

At least it seemed to lift his mood for the time being. 

 

 

An hour later Shizuo and Celty were standing just outside of the city, crossing places off of the map Anri had supplied them. 

 

"Okay. So we're right here... and we've already checked the entire city... and this little red area." 

 

WHAT IF WE HEAD WEST AND TRY THE NEXT CITY OVER? 

 

Shizuo sighed, "I guess it's worth a shot." 

 

YEAH. AND IF WE DON'T FIND IT THERE WE CAN JUST... HEAD BACK. 

 

They were both silent, not wanting to officially decide. Their stubbornness made them reluctant to come home empty handed. 

 

Shizuo followed the map and tucked it into one of his inside pockets, "Yeah. Okay." 

 

Celty resumed walking first. It wouldn't be a big deal if they were gone another week or so. Sure everyone back home would get a little worried but Celty and Shizuo were the strongest and could handle themselves. 

 

But Shinra... 

 

There was no way he was dumb enough to go out looking for them. Especially since he was the only doctor at home base. 

 

Celty found herself suddenly conflicted. 

 

"Hey." 

 

She jumped slightly at the sound of Shizuo's voice." 

 

"The map didn't say anything about a forest." 

 

Celty stared at Shizuo for a second before following the direction of his gaze. A few yards ahead there was indeed the mouth of the forest. Shizuo pulled out the map once more to reaffirm his statement. No forest. 

 

MAYBE IT'S NEW. 

 

"It'd have to be pretty new, since Anri's map are always accurate." 

 

THAT'S TRUE. 

 

As they approached one of the trees, Celty examined it closely, LOOKS LIKE IT'S BEEN HERE FOR AWHILE. 

 

Shizuo flipped the map with frustration, "I swear to gods if we've been looking at this thing the wrong way-" 

 

Celty snapped her fingers to get his attention, WHAT IF IT'S MAGIC? 

 

"I- What?" 

 

IT COULD BE A MAGIC FOREST. LIKE IT ONLY APPEARS AT CERTAIN TIMES TO CERTAIN PEOPLE. Celty began to sign faster, MAYBE SOMEONE'S TRYING TO TELL US SOMETHING! 

 

Then she turned on her heel and broke into a sprint, disappearing into the shadow of the trees. 

 

"Wha-" Shizuo stuffed the map into his shorts, running after her, "Celty! Wait up!"


	2. The Small Assassin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celty and Shizuo run into a bit of trouble

"This doesn't smell right." Shizuo huffed once he caught up with Celty. 

 

She was examining a strange symbol carved into one of the trees, NOTHING EVER SMELLS RIGHT TO YOU, SHIZUO. 

 

"That's not true." Shizuo sniffed and got a stronger scent. Usually magic smelled like maple and honey, sweet and innocent. And forests usually smelled like... well forests. This was different. The overlapping scent was one of pines and grass but it had a sharp smoky essence beneath that made Shizuo's eyes sting and his nose itch. 

 

WHAT DO YOU THINK THIS MEANS? 

 

"Get out?" 

 

Celty rolled her head toward him then away, if she could her expression would have been exasperated. 

 

I'VE SEEN THIS SYMBOL BEFORE... I JUST DON'T REMEMBER WHERE... 

 

Celty shrugged then kept walking, hoping to find more symbols or even someone to communicate with. Shizuo followed close behind, looking up sharply when he heard a creak. There was nothing there. 

 

 

"I think I recognize this one." Shizuo muttered, stopping to trace the outline of the symbol with his finger. 

 

WHAT DOES IT MEAN? 

 

"Bird... I think." 

 

BIRD? I DON'T EVEN SEE ANY BIRDS. 

 

They both glanced around for a second before their eyes fell back on each other. 

 

"This is just a waste of time." Shizuo grunted, slapping the tree. 

 

Celty cringed at thought of those splinters, I WAS SURE THERE WAS SOMETHING USEFUL HERE. 

 

"What a waste of time." 

 

The blond began walking, frustrated once again. 

 

Celty began to sign for him to wait, but Shizuo wasn't looking at her. She raised her hand to snap, then a knife went whizzing between their heads. 

 

Both spun around, then dodged as another two came shooting at them. 

 

"Assassins? How did they find us so fast?" Shizuo yelled, running toward a tree for cover. 

 

Celty spun, neatly dodging five knives then glanced left as a dark figure zipped from one tree to another. She pitched a spike of darkness at the place where she'd seen the assassin land, but the figure was quick, diving to another tree. The knives had stopped coming. 

 

Celty backed to where Shizuo could see her hand, THERE'S ONLY ONE. 

 

"Only one..." Shizuo repeated, before punching a tree hard enough to crack it. 

 

Celty immediately moved out of the way as she watched the blond rip the tree right out of the ground. The assassin had apparently stopped to watch too, because no more knives came their way. 

 

Shizuo leaned the tree back, positioning it like a baseball bat then screamed as he swung it forward, straight into the tree he had seen Celty fire at. 

 

It was heart-wrenching sight for any environmentally-attached person to watch a plethora of tree crack then fall like dominos. Shizuo and Celty, however did not care and instead sprinted forward to finish off the assassin who was sprawled on the ground. 

 

"Where's the rest of you? Come on, we'll take you all!" Shizuo barked as went to grab the assassins neck. 

 

The assassins scrambled, seeming to snap out of the pain-induced trance. They pulled a knive from their sleeve, aiming it as they got back on their feet, "Stop." 

 

Shizuo and Celty stopped. Not because of the knife, but because this assassin seemed a bit... small. 

 

"Come any closer and I'll call for reinforcements even worse than the one's you've been dealing with." 

 

"And how are you planning to do that?" Shizuo asked, anger replaced by slight annoyance. 

 

The assassin grinned and pulled a red tube from their pocket, "If I blow this, our entire army will be here within minutes." 

 

BLUFFING. 

 

Shizuo looked at Celty then signed back, HOW CAN YOU TELL? 

 

THE CLOTHES ARE DIFFERENT. AND I'M PRETTY SURE- 

 

"Stop doing that." The assassin snapped. 

 

Shizuo raised an eyebrow at Celty then back forward, "Go ahead and call your army. We're not scared." 

 

The assassin seemed to consider this then raised the red tube to their mouth. Just as an earpiercing shriek rung out, the assassins flung the knife and took off at a dead sprint. 

 

"Ow!" Shizuo yelped, as the knife struck his shoulder, "I'm gonna kill that brat!" He yanked the knife out then ran after the hooded figure. 

 

This was it Celty's turn to try and keep up. 

 

 

Half an hour later, Celty and Shizuo were leaning against a tree for support and struggling the breathe as the assassin's laughter echoed around them. 

 

"I think... there's more... than one..." Shizuo wheezed. 

 

NOT EVEN MY SHADOWS CAN GET IT... 

 

"What if we just.... make a break for it." 

 

Celty nodded. She didn't care about the magic forest anymore, she just wanted to get away from whatever kept throwing knives at them. 

 

Just as Shizuo pushed himself away from the tree, another knife embedded itself into his arm. He screamed shortly, before locking eyes with the assassin standing a few yards away. Shizuo yanked a candy bar he had been saving from his pocket and hurled it at that stupid grinning face. 

 

Apparently the assassin hadn't been expecting it because the candy hit them square in the face, hard enough to knock them off balance. 

 

Shizuo went barreling toward the assassin like a train and tackled them before they hit the ground. Celty clapped enthusiastically. 

 

"I'm going to murder you!" Shizuo roared, before throttling the assassin. 

 

"Wait! Wa- I know where it is!" The assassin yelped. 

 

"Shut up!" 

 

Celty rushed forward, and placed a hand on Shizuo's uninjured arm, signaling him to stop for a second, YOU KNOW WHERE WHAT IS? 

 

The assassin stared. 

 

Shizuo rolled his eyes, "You know where what is?" He snapped. 

 

"The thing you're looking for. It's not far-" 

 

"What thing!" Shizuo yelled, patience getting short, "If you keep dodging my questions I'm going to snap your neck!" 

 

The assassin hesitated, "...The chip. The antidote that counters brainwashing signals. People say it's the key to restoring civilization." 

 

Celty and Shizuo exchanged looks (kind of). 

 

"And you know where it is?" The blond asked, skeptically. 

 

"Yep." 

 

"I don't trust you. You've been trying to kill us for the past hour, you've stabbed me twice and you're probably lying just so you can go back to trying to kill us." 

 

The assassin smiled, "You got me." 

 

"That's it!" Shizuo screamed, lifting their boney shoulders only to slam them back against the ground. 

 

The assassin shivered but continued to smile, "I really do know where it is though. I've got tracking senses, which was how I was able to follow you so well without being detected." 

 

HOW LONG HAVE THEY BEEN FOLLOWING US? 

 

"How long have you been following us?" 

 

"Since you entered my forest and started touching all my stuff." 

 

A silence follows filled with slight embarrassment and guilt. 

 

"We-well you didn't have to attack us!" 

 

The assassin attempted to shrug, "A lot of bad people have been getting in lately. I figured you were with them." 

 

FAIR ENOUGH. 

 

"If I let you up, you better swear not to attack us." 

 

"Oh, why would you let me up when you've got me in such a compromising position?" The assassin, who apparently wasn't an assassin, grinned. 

 

Shizuo looked down, suddenly aware that he was straddling their boney hips and their faces were about a foot apart. The blond practically teleported off, his face beet red. 

 

Celty giggled. 

 

The former assassin sat up, also giggling. Their hood had fallen down revealing a pale childish face with narrow red eyes and short black hair. 

 

"Gods, shut up! Just tell us where the... chip, is." Shizuo yanked them to their feet, "And you better not try anything funny." 

 

"I can do better than tell you. Follow me!" They chirped before skipping down one of the forest's lanes. 

 

Shizuo and Celty glanced at each other before shrugging and following the small bundle of energy.


End file.
